1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer host and, more particularly, to a computer host and a control method of its housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, a computer is developed from a desktop computer to a notebook and a tablet computer. Although the notebook and tablet computer become popular, the desktop computer is still necessary and have a market value due to advantages such as stability, long service life, and easy for updating. However, heat dissipation efficiency needs to be enhanced regardless of a desktop computer or a notebook so as to improve the operation efficiency.